Heroe
by xti
Summary: AU.Goku descubre que el Heroe de Goten no es el, como llega a esta situación¿?. Situado 10 años después del torneo en el que se va con uub
1. Introducción

Hola mi nombre es Issi y este es mi primer Fic de Dragon Ball, espero que os guste!

Mi historia transcurre en el año 794 cuando Goten y Bra deciden irse a vivir juntos, pero en mitad de la mudanza un fuerte ki llega a la tierra, una nueva amenaza que hace que Goku vuelva a encontrarse con su familia y amigos... pero las cosas son muy distintas a como el creía. Iremos descubriendo como han llegado hasta aquí a través de Flashbacks...

Aclaraciones

_Los Flashbacks irán en cursiva_. Puede haber palabras mal sonantes y sexo un cambio de edad por dos razones, la primera es que me va bien para mi historia y dos es que se me hace raro que Bulma con 45 años sea madre por segunda vez, por que además de ser un riesgo para la salud, con esa edad las mujeres se acercan más a la menopausia(que si q las hay pero bueno). No cuento Dragon Ball Gt por que, aunque respeto a quien le guste para mi fue una cagada. Lo mas probable es que no haya muchas escenas de pelea puesto que no se me dan muy bien. A continuación os hago un pequeño resumen de la edad de los personajes (sacada de internet)

Trunks Año 766 (28 años)

Goten Año 767 (27 años)

Pan Año 779 (15 años)

Bra (aquí es donde hago un cambio en su edad) Año 772 (22 años)

Marron Año 771 (23 años)

En el año 784 fue el torneo donde Goku se va a entrenar con Uub. La personalidad de Bra difiere a la que se muestra en Gt, por que yo pienso que siendo hija de quien es no puede ser tan pava, su madre es Bulma (la que se fue en busca de las bolas de dragón) y su padre Vegeta (príncipe de los sayayins) esa niña lleva la aventura en la sangre. Aclarado esto y que evidentemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, aquí va el prólogo.

**Introducción**

Era un día normal en la tierra, hacía años que la paz reinaba, salvo algún que otro estúpido que se creía que tenía fuerza suficiente para intentar algo. Vegeta se dirigió hacía la cocina para ver cuanto tiempo le quedaba a la comida. Se sorprendió al ver a su mujer sola, normalmente a esa hora su hija ya estaba en casa.

-¿Y Bra?- preguntó el príncipe de manera seca

-Hola querida esposa- dijo Bulma sarcástica, él puso cara de fastidio- Tu hija se ha quedado a comer en casa de Goten por que tiene examen por la tarde

-¿y que tendera que ver una cosa con la otra?- dijo el sayayin, agarrando un refresco de la nevera

-El apartamento de Goten esta mucho mas cerca de la universidad, y el tiempo que tarda en ir y venir lo aprovechara para repasar, además Vegeta, la niña tiene 21 años cumplirá 22 el mes que viene, creo que es mayorcita para hacer lo que le venga en gana sin tener que darte explicaciones- contesto la peli-azul de manera calmada, pero a su marido no le sentó muy bien

-Es mi hija y me tendrá que dar explicaciones con 22 y con 40 – dijo enfadado - ¿Cuanto le falta a la comida? Tengo hambre- preguntó con su tono "lo quiero y lo quiero ahora", él timbre sonó

-ahí esta la comida, he llamado a ese restaurante que tanto te gusta pensando que podíamos comer y pasar la tarde haciendo "ejercicio" pero como el señor esta de tan mala uva mejor lo dejamos- dijo Bulma dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. En el otro extremo de la ciudad Bra estaba fregando los platos cuando Goten entró en la cocina

-Bra deja eso, ahora lo haré yo- dijo el chico acercándose a su novia

Tú has hecho la comida, yo friego los platos, es lo justo- Goten posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y le dio la vuelta para que quedase frente a él mirándola con suplica, ella rió- no soy tan delicada- concluyo la joven

-Eres una princesa y las princesas no deben hacer esas cosas- dijo el joven cariñosamente

-Soy la princesa de una raza de guerreros desaparecida de la cual solo quedan 3 puros y 5 híbridos entre los que me incluyo- Goten le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Princesa al fin y al cabo, además tú no te habías quedado aquí para así poder repasar para el examen¿?- Bra sonrió y se fue al salón del pequeño apartamento a estudiar.

-La verdad es que me viene genial que vivas tan cerca de la universidad- dijo la joven cogiendo los apuntes que había en su bolso y sentándose en el sofá

-Si vivieras aquí te vendría mejor- dijo Goten algo serio, Bra lo miró extrañada

-¿Me estas pidiendo que viva contigo?- el moreno se empezó a poner nerviosos y empezó a juntar los dedos en ese gesto tan característico de él

-Si tu quisieras...- Bra sonrió

-Tendría que pensarlo- Goten se sintió un poco decepcionado- haber...haber... si creo que ya me lo he pensado-él levanto una ceja interrogante- Si- contesto la princesa levantadose para besar a su novio


	2. Capitulo 1

Bra entro en la cocina y vio como su padre, que se encontraba de pie enfrente de la nevera, cerró la puerta de esta y se dispuso a salir de la estancia sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la joven

-Papa- el príncipe ignoro a su hija- Papa!- repitió la chica un poco más alto persiguiendo a su progenitor por el pasillo

-Papa, por favor- insistió colocándose enfrente de su padre, Vegeta no relajo su expresión

-Bra estoy ocupado- dijo él en un tono demasiado frío y seco, un tono que en muy contadas ocasiones había utilizado con su hija pequeña. Bra agacho la mirada luchando para que las lagrimas, amenazantes por salir, no cumpliesen su objetivo. El príncipe aparto la mirada de su hija y prosiguió su camino hacia la cámara de gravedad. La chica se metió en su habitación y llamó a su novio.

-Hola preciosa- saludo el chico divertido

-Hola- dijo ella sin ganas

-Que te pasa?- preguntó extrañado ya que Bra era bastante risueña

-Nada- contestó, iba a cambiar de tema pero Goten la interrumpió

-No suena a nada mas bien suena a algo- la chica sonrió, él la conocía incluso mejor que ella misma

-A mi padre no le ha sentado muy bien el tema de volar del nido- el moreno sonrió

-¿Y que esperabas? Que se pusiese a dar palmas y te ayudase a hacer la mudanza, ya se le pasara- le dijo su chico intentando quitarle hierro al asunto

-No lo entiendes Goten, ni siquiera me mira a la cara- dijo Bra dejándose caer en la cama frustrada

-Cielo tendrá que aceptarlo, ¿No?- le contesto su novio al otro lado de la linea

-Ya...pero es que no puede ser que...creí que ya lo tenía superado... cuando Trunks se fue no armo tanto drama- dijo la peli-azul recordando el día que su hermano anunció que se iba a vivir con Marron

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes, a ti te tiene muy celosa- Goten tenía razón y ella lo sabia

-Pero no es justo- dijo ella con fastidio

-Lo se, tengo que dejarte, llego tarde a la reunión con tu hermano- concluyo el joven Son mirando el reloj

-Vale, acuérdate de que por la noche tenemos una cita

-No lo olvidaría por nada del mundo, Te Quiero

-Yo también te quiero- Cortaron la llamada y Goten se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, amigo y cuñado, al entrar en el despacho se encontró a Trunks besándose con su nueva secretaría, la chica al ver a Goten se puso roja y salió de el despacho todo lo deprisa que pudo. El moreno observo la escena y se sentó

-No me extraña que no te duren un mes, es que te tienes que liar con todas?- Trunks se coloco la corbata y se sentó

-Soy un hombre libre y no les prometo nada- Goten negó con la cabeza, desde que Marron y él se habían divorciado, Trunks se había vuelto un casanova

_1 año antes_

_Trunks entró en casa, había discutido con Marron, llevaban apenas un año casados y siempre estaban discutiendo, discutían por absolutamente todo. La rubia se había ido hasta casa de sus padres para "pensar" y Trunks se había dedicado a ayudar a Goten y a Gohan a buscar a Pan que se había escapado con un niñato, pero no la habían encontrado. El timbre sonó, al abrir se encontró con Pan que estaba con los ojos hinchados, la chica nada mas verlo lo abrazó_

_-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el joven separándose un poco para examinarla, ella asintió y se volvió a abrazar al chico- llevamos todo el día buscándote, como se te ocurre escaparte con ese niñato, que por cierto donde esta, solo quiero tener unas palabritas con él_

_-No esta, me ha dejado tirada- Trunks la apretó mas fuerte contra su pecho_

_-Voy a llamar a tus padres que están preocupadisimos- el peli-lila se separó de la joven_

_-Pues que aprendan a confiar en mi, que ya no soy una niña, por favor Trunks dejame quedarme aquí esta noche, mañana vuelvo a casa te lo prometo- suplico la joven, el chico asintió. En mitad de la noche Pan se colo en la habitación de Trunks_

_-¿que pasa?- preguntó el joven incorporándose_

_-No puedo dormir- dijo Pan – puedo dormir aquí- Trunks asintió y la joven se metió en la cama, juntando su cuerpo al del chico_

_-si mi padre se entera de que estoy durmiendo en tu cama, te matará- dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara_

_-No seria el único que intentaría acabar conmigo- Pan sonrió_

_-Yo no se lo diré a nadie¿y tú?- pregunto la chica levantando un poco la cabeza_

_-Por la cuenta que me trae- contestó el chico_

_-Tienes que decir lo juro, si no no vale_

_-Lo juro- Pan sonrió y se abrazó a Trunks. A la mañana siguiente él seguía durmiendo y Pan se había metido en la ducha, cuando Marron entró en la casa y fue directa a besar a su marido para pedirle perdón por la tonta discusión, pero al escuchar el sonido de la ducha se asomo al baño viendo la silueta de una mujer, Marron acusó a Trunks de haberla engañado y él no la saco de su error, no podía traicionar a Pan, le había echo una promesa. Pero si podía permitir que su mujer pensase que la había engañado_

Bra estaba revisando papeles y tomando notas en la mesa de la cocina cuando su madre entró.

-Cariño es que no tienes mas sitios donde estudiar?- le reprocho Bulma a su hija que desde bien pequeña había tenido la extraña manía de hacer los deberes en la cocina, cuando era pequeña lo hacía para así ver a su padre en los descansos de su duro entrenamiento, Vegeta iba a la cocina agarraba algo de la nevera para beber y se sentaba un rato con su hija. Pero cuando la niña fue creciendo la cocina se convirtió en su sala de estudió.

-No es nada de la universidad es solo una estúpida teoría que me gustaría demostrar, pero estoy frustrada...- dijo la joven soltando los papeles que tenía en la mano

-Puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado

-Sabes algo de puertas interdimensionales- Bulma puso cara de circunstancia, aunque ella era un genio lo suyo siempre había sido inventar aparatos y demás, la astro-física teórica no era para nada lo suyo

-Lo siento cariño- Bra le sonrió a su madre

-Papa me podría echar un cable, por sus viajes al espació cuando era joven...

-¿Y por que no se lo pides?- interrumpió Bulma a su hija

-Lleva dos días sin mirarme a la cara, ya no hablemos por supuesto de dirigirme la palabra- Bulma se sorprendió, había estado tan ocupada que ni se había dado cuenta

-¿Habéis discutido?- Bra negó

-Es desde que le dije que me iba a vivir con Goten

_La familia Vegeta-Brief estaba cenando tranquilamente cuando la mas pequeña rompió el silencio_

_-Me voy a ir a vivir con Goten- dijo la joven como si hablase del tiempo, Bulma se tensó y miro a su marido, todos esperaban que el príncipe hiciese una escena, pero esto no sucedió, Vegeta miro un momento a su hija y sin decir nada siguió cenando como si tal cosa_

-Lo siento hija, hablare con él- dijo Bulma pensando en la bronca que le iba a caer a su querido esposo

-No mama- dijo Bra interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su progenitora- si se quiere enfadas conmigo y no me quiere ni hablas, ni mirarme a la cara allá él. Yo no he echo nada malo, nunca en toda mi vida he echo nada para defraudarlo, si me ha dicho a las 12 en casa aquí he estado sin quejarme, sin rechistar y sin llegar ni medio minuto tarde. Soy buena estudiante, entreno cada semana...por kami si ni siquiera me queje cuando le prohibió a Goten la entrada en casa- Bra cogió aire para evitar ponerse a llorar- Mama tengo 21 años y me voy a vivir con mi novio, no creo que sea ni un crimen, ni ninguna ofensa, pero de eso que se de cuenta él solo, llevó dos dias detras de él intentando que hablemos, pero ya paso...-Bulma abrazó a su hija, era tan parecida a su padre, pero a la vez tan distinta. En ese preciso instante Bulma se dio cuenta de que su hija ya no era una niña

N.A: Gracias Bego por comentar, me alegro de que te guste!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Bra estaba en un seminario de la universidad y Bulma en la empresa, así que Vegeta estaba solo en la Corporación, Goten pensó que era el momento para ir a hablar con él. Por que si había algo que Son Goten no podía soportar era ver al amor de su vida sufriendo y si para poder evitarlo tenía que enfrentarse a su su suegro y cantarle las cuarenta lo haría, Vegeta no haría algo como matarlo, pensó el moreno para armarse de valor. El príncipe entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad cuando sintió el ki de el hijo menor de Kakaroto, Vegeta salió al encuentro del joven Son en estado de Super Guerrero en señal de amenaza.

-¿Que narices haces aquí insecto?- Goten no esperaba otro recibimiento por parte del padre de su chica

-La verdad Vegeta no esperaba que te pusieses a dar saltos de alegría ¿pero dejar de hablar a tu hija?no crees que es exagerado- Al príncipe se le hincho la vena de la frente y lanzo una bola de energía, que Goten esquivo hábilmente

_9 años antes_

_ Chi-Chi desesperada le contaba a Bulma que Goten había vuelto a desaparecer, Trunks y Gohan llevaban una semana buscando al chico, pero no habían dado con él. Desde que Goku los abandono, un año antes Goten estaba incontrolable, del niño bueno y risueño no quedaba nada, se había convertido en un bala perdida, pasaba las noches de fiesta, bebía, fumaba porros y desaparecía por días. Vegeta desde el pasillo escuchaba los desesperos de la mujer y maldijo al maldito Kakaroto. El príncipe salió en busca del joven, le costo encontrarlo pero finalmente dio con él, estaba durmiendo en una sucia habitación de un Motel, la habitación estaba llena de botellas de Vodka y de Whisky vacías y ceniceros llenos de colillas, Vegeta lanzo un ataque cerca de Goten y este se despertó sobresaltado, el chico se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta, era una de las ultimas personas a las que esperaba ver_

_-¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó el adolescente, el príncipe hizo un esfuerzo para no pegarle al niñato_

_-Levantate- dijo Vegeta serio_

_-Si mi madre, Trunks o Gohan te han mandado, diles que pierden el tiempo- contesto el chico dispuesto a coger una botella de Vodka casi vacía que había encima de la mesilla, pero la botella estallo en miles de pedazos_

_-Mira niñato levantate o te levantare yo y créeme que no te gustara- Goten lo ignoro, asi que Vegeta lo agarro de una pierna y salió volando por la ventana, pasaron por encima de un lago y Vegeta lanzó a Goten dentro de el. El príncipe descendió hasta la orilla, al cabo de unos segundos el chico salió del agua completamente empapado y algo mas despierto_

_-Largate a casa- dijo Vegeta en tono autoritario e incluso amenazante- pídele perdón a tu madre, duchate y descansa. Mañana a las 6 de la mañana te quiero listo para entrenar y luego iras al instituto y te sacaras el maldito bachillerato y por las tardes a entrenar y a estudiar y el fin de semana igual- Son Goten iba a protestar- Y mas te vale que lo hagas o te enviare derecho al infierno- dijo Vegeta antes de salir volando en dirección a su casa_

-¿Quien te crees que eres?- Le dijo el orgulloso príncipe

-Mira Vegeta si te quieres cabrear con alguien, cabreate con migo, pegame una paliza y dejame medio muerto si te da la gana. Pero no le hagas esto a Bra, ella te adora y lo esta pasando muy mal por que no le hablas. Te estas equivocando- Vegeta pensó en lo sucedido por la mañana y se sintió mal, aun que nunca lo admitiría

-¿Y tú no tendrías que estar trabajando?- dijo el sayayin volviendo a su estado normal. Goten sonrió

-La verdad es que tengo la tarde libre- contesto rascándose la cabeza

-¿Y esa es la vestimenta para venir a entrenar?- preguntó Vegeta en su habitual tono mientras se daba la vuelta de brazos cruzados para dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad, Goten se saco el traje, dejando a la vista su traje de entrenamiento, que consistía en un mono negro con el cinturón, la camiseta y las muñequeras de color rojo

Trunks estaba en su despacho concentrado en unos papeles cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió y tras ella estaba Pan con su traje del colegio, una falda negra, demasiado corta para tratarse de una jovencita, camisa blanca y una corbata negra y roja mal colocada. -Vaya Pan, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó el joven sorprendido

-Había venido para que mi tío Goten me ayudase ha hacer un trabajo, pero resulta que el señorito se ha tomado la tarde libre...- dijo la chica con fastidio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas , Trunks rió un poco

-¿Puedo ayudarte yo?- preguntó a lo que Pan se levantó y se acerco a él, saco un archivador de su bolso y lo puso delante de el joven de pelo lila. La quinceañera se sentó en el regazo del muchacho que se empezó a poner nervioso- Esto Pan...- la chica lo ignoro y abrió el archivador

-Ves es este- dijo sacando un folio y mostrándoselo a Trunks -oye Trunks te puedo hacer una pregunta¿?- el joven asintió pensando que seria alguna duda relacionada con el trabajo- ¿Tú a que edad perdiste la virginidad?- el joven se levantó haciendo que Pan se levantase también

-pe...pero que clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo rojo como un tomate y visiblemente nervioso

-La clase de pregunta de la que me gustaría saber la respuesta- contesto sonriendo picaramente- es que no se si perderla con un chico de mi edad, o con alguien mas mayor, con experiencia- dijo Pan jugando con la corbata de Trunks- que me trate con cariño- él se aparto bruscamente

Bulma llegó a casa después de un estresante día de trabajo, no había ni rastro de su marido así que supuso que estaría en su amada cámara de gravedad, pero de pronto se encontró con Goten

-Hola Bulma- dijo el moreno con la felicidad que le caracterizaba

-Vaya... hola Goten- respondió la peli-azul sorprendida-¿que haces aquí?

-Estaba entrenando, pero me voy pitando por que he quedado con Bra y como llegue tarde de mi no quedaran ni las cenizas- contestó Goten antes de emprender vuelo hacia su casa, Bulma se dirigió hacia la habitación, al entrar se encontró con vegeta que justo salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, a pesar de tener 62 años, Vegeta seguía con una apariencia joven, eso había frustrado a Bulma durante años, hasta que su príncipe le hizo comprender que para él solo existía una mujer y esa era ella.

-¿Que miras?- preguntó el príncipe es su habitual tono seco

-Nada... Vegeta, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- dijo la peli-azul recordando su encuentro con Goten.

-No- Bulma sonrió

-Me voy a la ducha- dijo sacándose la americana negra -una lastima que ya te hayas duchado- comento la mujer guiñándole un ojo desde la puerta del baño

Bra había salido antes de la universidad, así que decidió darle una sorpresa a su chica, ya que sabía que por la tarde no había ido a la empresa, pero lo sorprendida fue ella al no encontrarse al joven en el apartamento, la joven pensó que quizás su novio había salido a comprar o algo, así que lo llamo "El teléfono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura" pronunció la grabación "para que cojones tiene este hombre móvil" pensó Bra, así que se sentó en el sofá y se dedico a hacer zapping... 1 hora después llegó Goten

-¿Cariño que haces ya aquí?- preguntó el joven sentandose al lado le la chica y atrayendola hacía si para besarla

-Me han cancelado una clase- la chica se abrazó a su novio- OH DIOS... alguien huele a choto que no veas- dijo Bra apartándose de su novio

-Es olor a hombre- dijo él riendo

-Pues si pretendes oler así me busco a otro- comentó riendo

-Vengo de entrenar señorita, ahora me voy a duchar- Goten se levantó y le lanzó un cojín a Bra en la cara

-¿De entrenar dices?- preguntó la joven levantándose del sofá

-Si,¿de que te extrañas? Voy a entrenar varias veces a la semana- dijo el joven sin mas

-Mi padre no me habla pero a ti no te dice nada, esto es muy fuerte- contestó Bra indignada, Goten agarro a la joven de la cintura con un brazo empujándola hasta su pecho

_6 años antes_

_-Oye dame eso- dijo Bra intentando quitarle la bolsa de chucherías que este le acababa de robar_

_-No seas avariciosa anda- contesto él joven cogiendo el ultimo palo de regaliz rojo que había en la bolsa, Bra se acerco demasiado a Goten, le quito el regaliz y se dispuso a irse, pero él con un brazo la agarro de la cintura y la acerco a él_

_-Me iba a comer eso- Bra sonrió_

_-Pues ahora me lo como yo- contestó la adolescente metiéndose el regaliz en la boca y acercando su cara aún mas a la de Goten, el chico empezó a ponerse nervioso, el corazón le latía mas rápidamente y sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración y que le sudaban las manos. Bra se sonrojo, pensando en la cercanía con el chico. Él con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició el rostro de la chica que bajo la mirada_

_-Esto Goten ¿me puedes soltar?- él se empezó a reír_

_-Ahora no te pones tan chulita- Bra se llenó de rabia y sin saber de donde vino ella en lugar de tener ganas de pegarle, un impulso hizo que se lanzara directa a besarlo. Goten al sentir los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos sintió como si se encontrase en el mas maravilloso de los sueños._

Hola! Muchisimas gracias por comentar! Lo cierto es que hasta aquí ya lo tenía escrito, pero vamos que seguiré actualizando una o dos veces por semana.

Espero de corazón que os guste! Un besazo!


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Era sábado, pero no era un sábado cualquiera, Bra se acababa de mudar a casa de Son Goten y ambos jóvenes estaban en la ardua tarea de colocar todas las pertenencias de la muchacha en el apartamento.

-¿Como es posible que tengas tanta ropa?- protesto el moreno

-Me gusta ir de compras- Bra se encogió de hombros, Goten se acerco a ella y poso sus manos en la cintura de su novia

-Mi vida, la ropa no cabe en los armarios y aún faltan los zapatos- ella sonrió como una niña pequeña y paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico – además, creo que tener tanta ropa es un absurdo yo te prefiero desnuda- Goten empezó a besar el cuello de su chica mientras esta reía, Bra agarró la cara de su novio y lo besó apasionadamente, él acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo. Dieron varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que cayeron en la cama, encima de una pila de ropa, cayendo Bra encima de Goten. La joven se sentó dispuesta a sacarse la camiseta cuando sintió un fuerte ki

-¿Has sentido eso?

En otra parte de la ciudad, Trunks dormía plácidamente cuando el sonido del timbre lo despertó, el joven se levanto y se puso un pantalón corto ya que estaba desnudo. Con cara de sueño fue a abrir la puerta, al abrir se encontró con Pan

-Hey ¿que haces aquí?- dijo el chico mirando el reloj y viendo que tan solo eran las nueve y media de la mañana

-Traigo el desayuno- dijo la chica algo sonrojada y extendiéndole una bolsa llena de croasants, Trunks sonrió

-Anda pasa- dijo el chico apartándose de la puerta y caminando hacia la cocina-¿Quieres café?

-No, yo prefiero un colacao- dijo Pan acercándose y acariciando el pecho desnudo del chico- que el café me pone nerviosa- el chico agarro a Pan de las muñecas sin llegar a hacerle daño y la aparto de él

-Mira no se lo que pretendes pero tienes que parar- dijo Trunks bastante serio, Pan agacho la cabeza ante lo borde que se había puesto el chico y él se sintió mal por haberle hablado así, Trunks se acerco y con su mano empujo suavemente de la barbilla de la chica para que esta lo mirase. Pan armándose de valor miro esos ojos azules que le encantaban

-Te quiero- dijo de pronto en un susurro- estoy enamorada de ti , Te quiero- dijo algo mas fuerte, Trunks poso su mano detrás del cuello de Pan y la atrajo hacia si para besarla. Ella no se lo creía, estaba como en una nube de la cual no quería bajar y él no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo... de pronto sintieron un fuerte ki que bajo a Pan de su nueve e hizo volver al mundo a Trunks, que rápidamente se separo de la chica.

En la Corporación Capsula, Bra se acaba de ir y aunque Vegeta había dado algo así como su visto bueno, el príncipe estaba de un humor de perros. Bulma entro en la cámara de gravedad haciendo que la gravedad volviese a ser normal.

-Bulma se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo- replico muy molesto

-Aun no has bajado a desayunar- contesto la mujer con simpleza

-No tengo hambre- Bulma negó con la cabeza

-¿Como puedes ser tan infantil?- Vegeta se volvió rojo de furia pero sintió un fuerte ki, y lo peor es que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, así que simplemente se largo dejando a Bulma atónita

Los chicos fueron llegando a los diferentes puntos de donde procedían los Ki's (cada uno a los que tenía mas cerca). Pan y Trunks fueron juntos hasta el ki dos sujetos. Goten y Bra decidieron separarse, Goten quería ir a por el sujeto mas fuerte pero Bra era demasiado orgullosa como para permitirle eso, así que la chica fue hacia el mas fuerte y Goten a por el otro. La peli-azul descendió poniéndose enfrente de un hombre al que Bra en su mente comparo con "La cosa" de los 4 Fantasticos.

-¿Quien cojones eres?- preguntó la joven con la misma hospitalidad de la que hacía gala su padre, el hombre parecía prestarle mas atención al aparato de su ojo que a Bra, cosa que enfureció a la princesa -Hablo contigo maldita sabandija-

-Crees que puedes con migo con ese ridiculo poder de pelea-el hombre se fue directo a atacar a Bra, pero esta pegó un pequeño salto y dio una vuelta sobre si misma en el aire para acabar dándole una tremenda parada al hombre en la cara, que hizo que saliese disparado varios metros. El hombre se quedo perplejo

-¿Como puede ser? ¿Tu poder a aumentado?- Bra sonrió cínica al mas puro estilo Vegeta

-Me vas a decir quien eres o tengo que sacártelo a golpes?- El hombre miro a Bra y volvió a intentar atacarla, pero la joven esquivo sus golpes, aun que el tipo era fuerte, Bra era extremadamente ágil y rápida. Pero no era posible esquivar todos los ataques y el gigantesco tipo le dio una patada a Bra en la espalda y Bra cayo en el suelo, se levantó ya enfadada, ese tipo le había dado y había echo que cayese al suelo

Mientras Bra luchaba contra "la cosa", Vegeta aterrizaba frente al individuo con el Ki mas alto lo observo de arriba a abajo.

-¿que haces aquí?- preguntó Vegeta con su habitual tono

-Veo que este no es mi mundo, hijo- el Rey se cruzo de brazos- ¿donde estoy?

-En la tierra- El rey Vegeta se quedo pensando en lo que su hijo le había dicho

-¿Y que haces tú aquí?- Vegeta se echo a reír

-Vivo aquí, de donde sales?

-Estaba en Vegetasei, como has llegado a vivir aquí¿?- Vegeta se quedo dudando que debía contestarle cuando el cuerpo de Raditz paso entre ambos sayayins creando un boquete en la tierra, Vegeta miró en dirección hacia el lugar del cual venía y vio a Goten. El muchacho estaba apunto de atacar a su tío paterno cuando una voz hizo que se parara en seco

"No los matéis"


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola! primero de todo, gracias pro vuestros comentarios, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero se me fastidio el cargador del portátil y hasta que me enviaron el nuevo pues e estado sin pc.

Espero que os guste el capitulo muchos besos!

**Capitulo 4**

"No los matéis" Bra paró en seco

-¿De donde viene esa voz?- preguntó "la cosa"

"Soy Kaito, tenéis que reuniros todos en el templo de Dende rápido" Bra miró al hombre

-Mi nombre es Bra- dijo con tranquilidad, el tipo la miro pero no decía nada- ¿Y tú como te llamas?- preguntó algo exasperada

-Nappa, comandante Nappa- la peli-azul asintió

-Vamos

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún sitió niña- Bra se cruzó de brazos

-Mira colega Kaito ha dicho que no te mate no que no te deje inconsciente, pero no me apetece tener que cargar contigo- Nappa se echo a reír

-Mira niña si quieres que vaya contigo me tendrás que llevar a rastras- Bra iba a lanzarle un ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía cola... cola... ese sujeto era un sayayin, la chica en un rápido movimiento agarro al hombre de la cola y salió volando en dirección al Templo

-Sueltame niña- dijo Nappa furioso

-Que te crees tu eso majete.

Al llegar al templo vio como su padre, Goten, Trunks, Pan y Gohan estaban ya ahí y había cinco sayayins mas, rápidamente identifico a dos como "familiares" ya que eran igual que su padre y Goku, Vegeta miro a su hija y le hizo un gesto, esta solto a Nappa de la cola y el hombre le hizo una reverencia al Rey. Bra se acerco a su novio que estaba al lado de Trunks

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?- preguntó la joven

-No tenemos ni idea- Goten miro a Bra de arriba a abajo- ¿estas bien?- Bra negó con la cabeza, a lo que el moreno la examino detenidamente, no estaba herida, la joven señalo su pantalón que estaba roto a la altura de la rodilla- no tienes nada- La princesa miro mal a su novio

-Son Goten tienes idea de lo que cuestan estos vaqueros? Son exclusivos y valen 200 pavos- él sonrió y abrazó a su chica

-Pero que pava que eres- Vegeta observaba a los sayayins. Era muy extraño, Raditz tenía la aparencía de un adolescente y Nappa incluso conservaba parte del pelo de la cabeza. El príncipe miro a su madre, de niño apenas había pasado tiempo con ella pero la recordaba, era una mujer fría y arrogante, como la mayoría de sayayins se dijo Vegeta, su nombre era Zola y tenía el pelo castaño y corto. La otra sayayin que había era Irina, la hija de Nappa, a ella Vegeta la recordaba con algo de cariño, ella había sido la única persona (antes de Bulma) que lo había tratado con algo de afecto. Irina era de baja estatura tenía el pelo negro y largo recogido en una trenza ladeada, estaba exactamente igual que la ultima vez que la vio, definitivamente algo no encajaba.

Todos estaban expectantes nadie entendía que pasaba, de repente apareció Goku con Uub. Tanto Bra como Vegeta se tensaron y dirigieron su mirada a Goten que tenía los puños apretados, la peli-azul acarició el brazo del moreno, a Pan se le ilumino la cara al ver a su abuelo

-Hola chicos!- dijo Goku con su habitual sonrisa, Gohan fue a abrazar a su padre

-¿Que demonios esta pasando Kakarroto?- preguntó Vegeta con impaciencía

-No lo se, estábamos entrenando en el espacio y Kaito me ha dicho que teníamos que venir- Vegeta gruño

"Os he llamado por que han robado la esfinge de Raike" todos se quedaron pensativos pero nadie entendía de lo que estaba hablando "La esfinge de Raike se encontraba en la tierra, el echo de que algunos sayayins estén aquí a sido algo así como una maniobra de distracción para que no notaseis la presencia de los que la han robado"

-Vale han robado el trasto ese del tal Raike...¿y que con eso?- dijo Bra don fastidio

"Raike es un demonio que se alimenta de los sentimientos y el miedo, es extremadamente fuerte y es capaz de viajar entre las diferentes dimensiones espacio-temporales...es mas fuerte que todos vosotros juntos, nadie a conseguido destruirlo... hace siglos varios ejércitos de diferentes dimensiones lograron desmembrar-lo en 7 trozos, enviaron cada uno de los trozos a distintas lineas espacio-temporales para así evitar que las piezas se juntasen, la esfinje que han robado contenía la cabeza de Raike" Los guerreros intentaban asimilar la historia "Un brujo llamado Toth a conseguido ir de una dimensión a otra y robar las partes de Raike, él ha traído a los sayayins desde el pasado y en mas o menos 6 meses Raike vendrá para destruiros a todos, tenéis que prepararos, si no acabáis con él, el mundo entero y todas y cada una de sus dimensiones serán destruidas"

En la Corporación Capsula los robots preparaban la comida y las habitaciones para los invitados, tanto el padre como el hermano de Goku se quedarían en la montaña Paoz, y el resto estarían en la Corporación ya que el Rey se negaba a convivir con "los tercera clase". Bulma estaba en su laboratorio intentando abstraerse del mundo, Vegeta observo a su mujer que tenía enfrente un robot de entrenamiento , que él había destruido, pero aunque parecía que lo observaba la científica no estaba pensando en eso, la conocía muy bien.

-¿mujer, que pasa?- preguntó Vegeta situado justo detrás de su esposa, Bulma pegó un respingo

-Tú y tu maldito sigilo- el príncipe esbozo una cínica sonrisa- estoy preocupada por lo que va a pasar... y además, todo esto es raro... muy raro... aunque mas raro debe ser para ti- Bulma se giro para observar a su marido que estaba recostado en la pared de brazos cruzados

-Me importa muy poco, por no decir nada- dijo Vegeta serio

-¿Les vas a contar lo que paso con Vegetasei?- el hombre gruño ante la pregunta de su esposa- querrán saber por que las cosas han terminado así- el príncipe se quedo pensativo y se dispuso a salir- Vegeta...

-Ese no es mi problema ni tampoco el tuyo

En el jardín los sayayins observaban ese peculiar planeta, el resto de los guerreros (llamados para idear un plan contra Raike) hablaban con Goku, excepto Goten, Bra y Trunks que se encontraban al lado de la piscina mirando a la nada, a la espera de que la comida estuviese lista. Trunks estaba raro, mas de lo habitual pensó su hermana, para la cual esa extraña actitud no había pasado desapercibida , ni para ella ni para su mejor amigo.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Goten al de cabellos violetas que estaba con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la piscina

-Trunks- repitió el moreno

-Empanao- dijo su hermana mientras le pegaba una pequeña colleja

-Pero tú de que vas- dijo el joven saliendo del trance

-Tu amigo te esta hablando- contesto su hermana sin mas

-¿Tío te pasa algo?- Trunks se fijo en como Pan entraba en la casa

-No, estoy bien- el joven se levanto – ahora vengo- Trunks se dirigió a la casa y Bra y Goten se miraron encogiéndose de hombros


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Pan iba a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió la presencia de Trunks justo detrás suya, la morena se giro y observo al joven, perdiéndose en aquellos profundos ojos azules que le recordaban al mar. Trunks le agarro la mano y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, Pan conocía bien cuando era pequeña y su tío Goten la cuidaba siempre iban a casa de Trunks ya fuese por que iba a entrenar con Vegeta o a ver a su amigo, fuese como fuese ella siempre terminaba jugando con Trunks.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el joven de ojos azules visiblemente nervioso, Pan le sonrió calidamente, se acerco a él, le acarició la cara y finalmente lo besó, sus dientes se rozaron por una milésima de segundo, Trunks noto el cálido aliento de Pan, durante un momento le correspondió pero luego se separo

-Pan esto no esta bien- dijo apartándola suavemente

-¿Por que? Se que te gusto- Pan se acerco a Trunks y le acarició la cara, pero él se giro y se paso una mano por el pelo después de unos segundos la miro a los ojos

-Por que tienes 15 años... Por que eres una niña...- la chica inspiro con fuerza

-Te quiero... Te quiero y tú ni siquiera quieres darte cuenta...- Pan intento calmarse- no quieres darte cuenta por que es mucho mas fácil... mas sencillo mirar para otro lado y hacer como que no lo ves... Eres un maldito cobarde- Pan se dispuso a irse pero Trunks agarro su brazo e hizo que lo mirase, la morena aparto la mirada. Trunks quería decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, Pan lo miro a los ojos – Cuando seas capaz de reconocer que tú también sientes algo por mi... ya sabes donde encontrarme- la morena salió fingiendo una gran entereza.

Después de la comida, los robots enseñaron las habitaciones a los invitados y estos se fueron a "descansar" mientras el resto disfrutaban en el jardín, a excepción de Vegeta que andaría cruzado de brazos por algún rincón y Bra y Goten que estaban en la terraza de la habitación de esta.

-¿Has hablado con ellos?- le preguntó Goten a su novia

-Que va... son muy raros, me miran mal... -el moreno se echo a reír- lo peor de todo es que tienen 6 meses de lardos entrenamientos para seguir mirándome mal- dijo la joven sentándose delante de el chico y apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Goten

-¿Vas a luchar?- preguntó él preocupado

-Claro que si- Bra no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que eso no le había gustado- Goten... lo llevo en la sangre- él la tenía que entender, tenía la misma necesidad interior

-Pero podrías morir- ella tenía la misma preocupación, que él muriese y no poder volver a abrazarlo. Pero ese temor tendrían que superarlo

-Goten por favor... entiéndeme- le suplico la peli-azul a su chico

-Si entenderte...te entiendo, pero preferiría que las cosas no fuesen así- el moreno deposito un beso en el cuello de ella y la abrazó mas fuerte

-Si fuese por ti yo estaría metida en una enorme burbuja de cristal – Goten se echo a reír

-Mejor en una habitación acolchadita, podrías reventar el cristal y cortarte- dijo el joven divertido

-Seras idiota- contestó Bra riendo, de pronto Goku apareció

-Hey, ¿es que no os gusta la fiesta?- Goten no dijo nada, se levantó y salió volando, la peli-azul observo como su novio se iba y después dirigió la mirada a Goku y se levantó dispuesta a irse

-Bra espera- la joven que estaba de espaldas a él se giro de manera rápida y grácil- ¿Tú sabes que le pasa a Goten?- preguntó el hombre de manera inocente. La princesa hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no empezar a gritarle al padre de su novio

-¿De verdad no lo sabe?- preguntó lo mas calmada que pudo

-No...es que cada vez que voy a hablar con él se va- la chica puso cara de "este hombre es imbécil"

-¿y por que sera?- dijo sarcástica

-No lo se, ¿se encuentra enfermo?- Bra tenía la sensación de que la cabeza se le iba haciendo tan grande que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar

-Se ha parado a pensar... por un solo momento que si su hijo cada vez que lo ve sale corriendo en dirección contraría, probablemente se deba a algo que ha echo usted?- Goku se quedo pensativo

-Pues la verdad es que no- Bra ahora sentía unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo- Pero hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿sabes lo que le ha molestado?-

-Intentar hablar con usted es lo mismo que hablar con la pared, si quiere saber lo que le pasa a Goten vaya a preguntárselo, aunque dudo que tenga ganas de escucharlo- dijo ella gritando, Goku miro a la joven era una mezcla entre Vegeta y Bulma y eso daba bastante miedo, Bra negó con la cabeza y entro dentro de la casa para despedirse de sus padres e irse.

Encontró a su padre en la cocina comiendo muse de chocolate y con varios postres a su alrededor

-Te pille- dijo la chica como cuando era pequeña, su padre le ofreció una cuchara, Bra la cogió y agarro un bote de helado del congelador y se sentó al lado de su padre a comer helado de avellana y chocolate

-Ahora ya no podrás hacer esto- dijo Vegeta serio, ella sonrió

-No tiene por que cambiar nada papa, además en los próximos 6 meses no es que vayas a tener mucho tiempo...- Bra se metió una enorme cucharada de helado en la boca

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Vegeta con su seriedad habitual, su hija lo observo sin entender- venias con el ki alterado- dijo el hombre sin mirar directamente a su hija, su padre podía parecer muchas cosas, pero el siempre se preocupaba por ellos, a su extraña manera era un gran padre

-He discutido con el padre de Goten... o mas bien a sido un monologo- Bra suspiro frustrada- dios ese hombre tiene el intelecto de un pastel de moras- Vegeta esbozo una discreta sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por su suspicaz hija- No es gracioso... cada vez que aparece ese señor en escena mi novio sale disparado hacia otro lado

-¿Y realmente te extraña?- dijo el príncipe mirando a su hija

-No, no me extraña pero si me preocupa- Vegeta no dijo nada- Me voy a casa- dijo la chica y a su padre eso le sonó terriblemente extraño- dile a mama que nos hemos ido, lo ultimo que me apetece es salir al jardín- él asintió y su hija deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha- Buenas noche, papa- El Rey lo había escuchado todo y Vegeta lo sabia, pero lo cierto es que le daba igual, de un solo golpe podría acabar con todos ellos, que mas le daba lo que pensaran

-Me has decepcionado profundamente Vegeta- el aludido se encogió de hombros – mezclar nuestra sangre con la de una vulgar humana- el príncipe sintió que la sangre le hervía, él muchas veces había llamado a su mujer de esa manera, pero claro una cosa es decírselo él y otra cosa muy distinta es que otro se dirigiese así hacia Bulma- y esos bastardos- Vegeta de un rápido movimiento agarro del cuello a su padre y lo estampo contra la mesa

-No te consiento que vuelvas a hablar así ni de mi mujer ni de mis hijos, esta claro, podría matarte ahora mismo y si no lo hago es por que os necesitamos... que demonios te crees, aquí no eres nadie, esa niña que se acaba de ir seria capaz de arrancarte la cabeza sin que tu llegaras siquiera a despeinarla- Vegeta soltó a su progenitor – Ten claro que si vuelves a hablar así de mi familia no dudare en enviarte de una patada al infierno, para mi no eres mas que un maldito insecto

NA: Bueno espero que os haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios.

Se que no puedo actualizar muy muy a menudo pero con el trabajo y eso poco tiempo tengo de sentarme a escribir.

Nao pregunto por la mama de Goku, y lo siento pero la mama de goku no va a estar alomejor en algún Flash Back de Bardock, un beso


End file.
